<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空港 by BlankyBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301815">空港</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles'>BlankyBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>佑灰<br/>1.1w字<br/>没味道的单恋故事<br/>bgm请自行搜索德彪西的月光</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空港</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>佑灰<br/>1.1w字<br/>没味道的单恋故事<br/>bgm请自行搜索德彪西的月光</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>疫情的第四个月，航班几乎全部停运了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大厅显示登机信息的数字屏，偶尔只翻动一下，前一页还是满的，大多是国内航班，后一页就只剩下一两个，要么就是标着延误或者停飞。偌大的航站楼，只有改签柜台还熙熙攘攘，平时忙碌的一刻不停的安检员都在百无聊赖的翻着手机。冷气开了一点点，但是少了人流也足够冷，4月下过雨的夜间，没有阳光照射进空荡荡的大厅里，凉意肆意的蔓延着，好像冰窖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉缩在柜台后面，感到冷气激得自己汗毛倒竖，可是他有没有地勤常备的外套和毯子，只有一件借来的长袖衬衫，质量比空少穿的要差一些，被冷气轻易穿透，他往自己手心哈气，4月仿佛2月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜班不好值，纵使是常年熬夜的选手也感到百无聊赖。平日里深夜航班也不多，但是至少还有人，如今人影平均十分钟之内在大厅里闪现一次，偶尔忘记抬头，也就过去了，好像在玩什么五分之一秒的游戏。于是半小时就空对着显示屏里的系统，没人可以说话，也没得扫雷玩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉本来应该是在航班上的，往年这个时候从全国各地飞上海北京的航班多，从北京飞国外的航班也多，连轴转的时候，半个月都进不了一次家门，踏上真正的地面反而感到陌生。现在首都的情况特殊，机场的地勤又时不时需要隔离，把他一个空乘放下来值地勤，真的有点魔幻现实。文俊辉望望隔壁柜台另一个航空公司的地勤已经打起瞌睡，想到自己这个月惨淡的奖金，只好强打精神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>唯一一班航班是2:00的，不是国内，飞首尔，最近签证难办，想来坐不满人。2:00正好能等来金珉奎跟自己换班，剩下的时间一班航班都没有，那小子倒是清闲，可以打个盹。文俊辉想起一起执勤的时候金珉奎就觉很多，在航班上也总是插空就睡，也不知道一会儿人来了会不会直接倒在柜台上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>首尔，红点航班，他当年是不是也是这个时间点走的，今年是不是早就回去了，还是人还在北京呢。文俊辉突然回过神来，疫情这么严重，他是不是也留在北京没有走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个念头闪现了一秒就消失了，那个人在朋友圈里半年也没有出现，大概是过着什么安稳的日子，那应该是没有从首尔回来吧。文俊辉揉揉太阳穴，想让自己清醒一点，凌晨十二点的机场柜台，时而响起的登机提醒，传送带发动时的声音，都让人不舒服，也不熟悉。没有昏暗的机内灯光和窗外漆黑的云，这个时间不适合思念谁，不适合让一个荒诞的念头徘徊在脑海里，可是那两个字只要一出现，就会勾起一段他想忘了很多年的记忆，还有一个他想忘了很多年的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>全圆佑离开北京的时候是高三，有人说他不参加高考了，下个月就去韩国。当时文俊辉不信的，说哪有这么突然的事，结果那天以后全圆佑就再也没出现在学校里，和他的桌子、柜子、体育室里的篮球、钢琴下面的谱子一起消失的无影无踪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉在文科班办公室复印资料的时候，隔壁全圆佑班那个很凶的班主任在批评人，把练习题甩的哗啦啦乱响。文俊辉也被她批评过，吓得按复印机的手指一哆嗦，就多印了十张出来。末了女老师大叹一口气说“你不要以为全圆佑走了你就能当第一，你要是有人家半点自律不至于成绩跟振动波似的……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉心里反驳，骗人，我见过他晚自习的时候偷偷窝在电视台用老师的工作台打游戏，打了三个小时，哪里自律了。但他立刻就不再为自己知道全圆佑的这个秘密感到欣喜，因为这话说明全圆佑的确是走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不是搞笑呢么。文俊辉把多印的九张资料狠狠撕成两半。为什么这种事情是在他走了以后才有消息，这种校园大明星要走了，难道不应该早就传遍整个年级了吗。手里的纸撕到只剩下一小块，文俊辉抱着高高一沓资料出了办公室，路过全圆佑他们班的时候又往里望了望。没有那张桌子了就是没有了，算了吧。文俊辉谁也不怪，怪自己太迟钝了，他明明这一个月都没怎么来上学了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我以后大概会去韩国读书吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉盯着手机上显示的消息，愣了很久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“读什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“音乐专业，钢琴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉放下手里的笔，不知道该怎么回复这条信息。认识全圆佑以后每了解这个人多一点，似乎就更不明白他一点，比如，文俊辉其实是在合唱团认识的他，以为他是个艺术生，结果却在按照年级排名排座次的考场里和他一起坐过第一间教室第一列。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当时是高二的夏天，全圆佑放下笔，在卷子被老师拿走的时候转过身看着坐在最后一排的文俊辉，比了个V，挑了挑眉毛用唇语对他说：“Lucky”。收卷打铃的声音还在耳边鼓噪，文综答得完全懵了的文俊辉感到头晕耳鸣，后门被打开的瞬间，夏日落雨时的蝉鸣、雷声、哀鸣、翻动纸页的声音、走动起来的人群踩起水花啪嗒啪嗒的声响，像是被按下播放键一样涌入，叫嚣着冲破文俊辉的听觉屏障，把那个人靠近时候的声音也灌进来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是文俊辉听见他叫：“俊尼，俊尼？去食堂吃饭吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉说好。文俊辉说自己考砸了，下次月考大概不能在这个考场见了。他说完又觉得这话里的意图太明显，但是又收不回去，只能呆在原地收东西。全圆佑说没关系，成绩总会有波动的，一边手里忙着，把笔全部塞进透明的考试用文具袋里。文俊辉想，都是安慰人的废话，你自己的成绩永远没有波动的。可他还是为安慰人的废话感到开心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那次月考以后文俊辉果然再也没去过第一考场。下考以后他总是慢半拍收拾东西，等全圆佑慢吞吞的收好书包从考场出来。他有时候看见自己一个人，会问要不要一起吃饭，有时候不问，有时候会和别人一起去食堂，大多是后两种情况。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而这位雷打不动的名校种子选手居然说，我明年要去韩国上学了，钢琴专业。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“圆佑真的是梦想很明确的人呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉只好这么回复，他其实是想问，为什么你会有这样的梦想。他想不到那个自己拼尽全力都考不到的高分，被另一个人轻而易举的稳稳握在手里的时候，为什么还要做别的选择。文俊辉突然很无奈的意识到自己想不到的事情真的很多，而这大概就是自己总找不到文综解题思路的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果世界上所有的难题都像全圆佑的透明考试笔袋一样好看透就好了。全圆佑用的橡皮是只要摩擦就会露出白色的富士山，文俊辉摆弄着自己手上那一块一模一样的，心想我是后来买的，都磨掉一半了，他的怎么才用掉一点点，为什么我们的步调总是不一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉一边把橡皮在纸上使劲磨，一边想着那句“谁能凭爱意要富士山私有”。的确难以私有，何况是难以表达的爱意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>17岁的人留不住的东西很多，比如第一考场隔着三个人他身后的座位，年级榜上隔着三个位次，正好在他旁边的名字，考试结束后他跟自己炫耀时比的手势，高二暑假前夕的大雨，在食堂里和他坐在一起吃的饭，高二，高中三年，音乐教室，文俊辉留不住17岁的雨季，傍晚的紫色的云。文俊辉留不住全圆佑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“其实也不难想到吧，他钢琴弹得那么好，我就一直觉得他是艺术生。”徐明浩把手指上蹭到的酱舔掉，在嘈杂的食堂里扯着嗓子说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可是他成绩那么好，谁都觉得他会高考吧？钢琴弹得好就一定要去学钢琴吗？我钢琴弹得也不错啊？”文俊辉扯着嗓子喊回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩沉默着，沉默到文俊辉憋不住了，但是又不能在食堂吵架，只能转过头去一脸油盐酱醋的找座位，不理他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩找到桌子坐下来，把大妈颠勺时多放进来的炸鸡块分给文俊辉一点，放小了声音说：“你现在就是在跟自己过不去而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉听见了，他选择装作没听见，把炸鸡又放回徐明浩的餐盘里：“你还是多吃点吧，你最近是不是又瘦了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩不劝他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回教室的路上要经过礼堂，礼堂有钢琴，中午偶尔会有琴声传出来，夹杂在嘈杂的吃饭聊天声里，清净的仿佛另一个世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉偶尔会在那样的琴声传出来的时候驻足在礼堂外的阶梯上，背对着从食堂回教学楼的人潮。那里有一个很安静的角落，回声很响亮，可以清楚的分辨出来是哪一支曲子，是谁的琴声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉认得全圆佑的琴声，所以他知道那里有时是他，有时不是，是他的时候他总是在弹月光，有时候又换成别的曲子，考级用的那些，虽然文俊辉知道他早就把能考的级全考过了。文俊辉好像知道全圆佑的很多事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有时候需要放松，中午就找架琴弹。”全圆佑这样解释，“但是学校这几架钢琴其实只有音乐教室的是准的，老师找人调过，不过最近也不太行了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你为什么不去音乐教室？”文俊辉把从食堂带出来的餐盒递给他，看着他打开拿了块披萨吃，有点凉了，文俊辉想，自己不该在门口站那么久的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为这里有舞台，”全圆佑回答的时候，嘴里还塞着没嚼完的披萨饼，但是就是那样含糊不清的声音，也可以在礼堂的四周碰撞着传过一个圈，传到文俊辉的耳边，变成几重震颤着的回音。“在舞台上弹琴和在琴房里弹琴不一样，虽然这里也没有观众。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉看着台下空荡荡的座椅，日光洒进来的时候，酒红色的绒布面泛着浅浅的白光，灰尘在光线里不成轨迹的运动着。文俊辉又不知道该如何回答，他好像面对全圆佑总是失语，失语，然后只有心脏在徒然的呐喊。太安静了，文俊辉希望他再嚼大点声，不然自己的心跳声也要有回音了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“圆佑吃这些够吗？午饭能带出来的吃的只有这个了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“够了，我其实不吃也可以的，谢谢俊尼照顾我的胃。”全圆佑冲他笑笑，胳膊肘碰在琴键上，摁出一两个乱掉的音节。文俊辉说，我当你的观众可以吗，你以后如果变成大钢琴家，我会买你的演奏会门票的，到时候你就有舞台，有观众，也有调音调准了的琴了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑说好，但是不会让你买门票的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉不知道他说的是哪个好，单字的承诺显得不够郑重。他隐约觉得这个人以后会忘掉自己的，不知道为什么，文俊辉就是这么觉得。“我绝不罕有，往街里绕过一周，我便化乌有”。文俊辉走的时候是从正门出去的，全圆佑还在琴边嚼着最后的披萨边，跟他挥了挥手，说今天中午多对几道小测吧。文俊辉猛然觉得自己自顾自的给他带午饭是不是在添麻烦，不然为什么，为什么关上这扇门的时候那么想哭呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>音乐教室的琴果然是更准的，全圆佑没骗人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉喜欢的曲子和他不太一样，他弹钢琴大多是出于兴趣，毕竟小时候学琴也只是培养爱好，所以曲子也什么都有，考级用的太费手，文综答多了手指就僵硬的厉害，所以弹也是喜欢的歌的主旋律，加一点简单的和弦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉不是拿弹琴当放松方式的人，因为演奏对他来说是另外一种费脑。只有合唱团排练的时候，他会在琴边坐着帮忙纠音，那时候闲下来的全圆佑就在一边缩着，手里拿着乐谱，有时候是练习册，好长一条人坐在小方凳上变成一个团子大小。他手指转着笔，翘着腿从校服裤子里露出一小截脚踝，好细，好刺眼。文俊辉按错了琴键。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩子们喜欢看全圆佑的脸，而合唱团的女孩子多。有时候全圆佑坐在他身后的屋角时，文俊辉总能感受到教室里投过来的视线，穿过自己，或者在自己身上流连一会儿，再集中到全圆佑身上。文俊辉实在受不了抬头看的时候，会不小心和藏在乐谱后面的一双双眼睛对上，也会看到她们还没来得及放下的唇角。没办法，文俊辉想，我跟你们一样，他什么都不干坐在那里，我就喜欢他，可我还没有你们大胆，我都不敢回头看。而全圆佑走过来捏捏他的肩膀，说换我来吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“她们到底在看什么。”文俊辉装傻，他觉得全圆佑会说什么在看大帅哥我之类的bking傻话，结果没有，全圆佑说，“在看你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在看你，她们羡慕你会弹钢琴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呀，你骗人。”文俊辉夹着尾巴逃跑，怎么会在看我，你有一千个可以被人喜欢的理由，我都没有一个理由可以让你喜欢上我。一定有的话，是我相信我比她们更喜欢你，多十倍差不多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>骗子，太坏了。文俊辉在心里骂人，不喜欢我的话，就不要说这种让人很动摇的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“俊辉最近是不是恋爱了啊？怎么老往合唱团跑，都高二下了。”拿卷子的间歇，班主任轻飘飘的问，文俊辉却手一抖，差点没捏住手里的纸页。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊？老师我是不是没考好？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“倒没有，这一阵儿成绩都挺稳定的，就是怕你被哪个小姑娘骗走了，要高三了，可不能在这个时候谈恋爱。”又是轻飘飘一句话，文俊辉心却跳的很快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真没有，老师你放心吧，没有哪个小姑娘能骗走我的。”文俊辉转头笑笑，班主任也被逗乐了，说你这孩子怎么这么自信啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“屁，”徐明浩嗤之以鼻，“她能信你就怪了。刚是套你的话你没发现啊，我上次去办公室听见1班班主任跟她在那儿八卦，说1班班长跟你走挺近的，说的那叫一个真，老班在那儿狂点头，我要不是知道你喜欢全圆佑，我都能信。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉听见他提全圆佑，比了个噤声的手势，报复性的把徐明浩的卷子在手里卷成细筒才丢给他，心里想的是另一码事。“1班班长不是喜欢全圆佑吗，连我都知道。而且我没忽悠老班，我真的没被小姑娘骗走。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>骗走我的是个男生。文俊辉心想，这到底怎么搞的，你们文综办公室磕的cp怎么没一个对的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不容易”，徐明浩一边把卷子抹平一边瞪他一眼，“全文科班的女生都去喜欢全圆佑了，你好不容易有个绯闻，开心点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉把他另一张卷子也卷成筒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>开学的时候全圆佑就有不少人喜欢，不过他真的变得很受欢迎是在高二的迎新会上，当时他们这届升高二，被要求每个班出一个节目。文一有全圆佑，可以连着三年都不用担心文娱活动。文二简直是文化沙漠，除了文俊辉一个会弹琴的，就没有什么拿得出手的节目了。但是他们俩又撞型。最后文综办公室拿了个天才方案，让文俊辉和全圆佑一起出一个节目，四手联弹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也不是不可以”，全圆佑这样说，文俊辉没想到他是这么好说话的人，“那得选一个大众点的曲子。”他靠在走廊的栏杆边上，一副很认真的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我回去也挑挑，我还没弹过四手联弹，其实。”文俊辉摸摸脖子，有点不太自在被人这样盯着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那谢谢俊辉了。”全圆佑笑了笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9月，风是有点凉的，全圆佑给人的感觉也是凉凉的，好像有结界一样，文俊辉不曾靠近过这个人，但是他笑起来的时候好像确实又很温暖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是个好人吧，文俊辉摸摸鼻子，怪不得那么多人喜欢他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来过了一周，午休电视台播校园新闻的时候，结束音乐意外的换成了古典乐，文俊辉在后面柜子上趴着做题，耳朵尖听到了，回头看的时候正在播演职人员表，剪辑赫然写着全圆佑。文俊辉心里咯噔一下，放下卷子走出教室后门，全圆佑果然在那里等着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听到了吗？那个曲子。”他上来就说，好像笃定文俊辉一定会听到似的，“柴可夫斯基的睡美人组曲，不是经典的四手联弹曲目，但是我觉得挺好听的，也不会很难。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉愣了愣，他不知道为什么全圆佑身上总是散发出来一种很自信的气息，可能是因为他的确什么都做得很好吧。于是文俊辉点点头，说“我也觉得不错，那就这个吧”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这句话成功换回全圆佑的又一个笑容，“那我们明天下午放学以后音乐教室见？”文俊辉也笑着点点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样好傻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉心想。这人笑起来是真的很像假笑猫，可是他怎么就有一种能让人什么都想答应他的力量。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>放学是日暮时分了，7:30，距离天完全黑透没有多久。文俊辉到音乐教室的时候，全圆佑趴在窗台上看夕阳，听见文俊辉开门的声音，他指着外面回过头说，“俊呐，你带手机了吗，快拍一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉于是举起手机，把他和天空都框进取景框里。夕阳不是红色的，是紫色的，大片的紫色的棉花状厚厚的云垂在天际，从音乐教室看过去，外面是车水马龙的环线，晚高峰和放学接人的鸣笛声从外面传进来，车灯在闪着微弱的光。全圆佑吹够了风，把窗户关起来，把鸣笛声挡在窗外，于是安静的室内只剩下他的声音在环绕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“拍好了吗？我可以看看吗……哦！拍的很好呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉把书包放下，说我加你微信吧，把照片传过去。全圆佑就去撕了一张乐谱，把微信号写在上面，说没带手机，你回去加我吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉心想手机备忘录就可以存的，怎么还特意去撕谱子，但他还是把那张纸收好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“圆佑和紫色真的很配。”他坐下来之前真心的赞叹道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是吗，其实我最喜欢的颜色就是紫色来着。”全圆佑把四手联弹的谱子摆在谱架上，搬了长条的琴凳过来，坐在文俊辉身边。文俊辉心想，那我又了解了你多一点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们现在开始吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嗯。文俊辉在心里答道，把手指放在琴键上。我们现在开始吧，可是你身上为什么会有这么好闻的香味，这是合理的吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑后来把那张照片设为微信头像了，调低了暗度，看不清他自己的脸，但是可以看见紫色的天空。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那张纸被文俊辉压在桌上的一个相框后面，谱子撕的是《梁祝》，文俊辉是在自己的钢琴上按出来的。全圆佑明明喜欢德彪西，为什么会带着《梁祝》的谱子。文俊辉还是不懂他多一点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你为什么喜欢全圆佑？”徐明浩问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有喜欢他。”文俊辉咬着自己的笔杆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你能不能稍微坦诚一点，张口闭口全圆佑，下节课他们班体育课下课你是不是又要第一时间下楼去制造偶遇了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉看看表，半张着嘴想了半天，也不知道在想什么，眼珠转了一圈说，下节课下课还是先去卫生间吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩摇头。徐明浩一摇头文俊辉就不开心，因为自己这位朋友好像一直对自己喜欢全圆佑的事都看的很明白，又好像不是很赞成。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我也想要得到别人的祝福，这样我才会感到有希望。文俊辉这么想，但他不会说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下课的时候文俊辉真的先去了卫生间，在等徐明浩的时候他站在窗台往下看，正好看见全圆佑下课了在慢悠悠的往回走。文俊辉突然想如果走到教学楼的影子里他抬头了，正好可以看见自己。于是全圆佑真的就像是被什么看不见的线牵着一样，在迈入教学楼的影子里后抬头往上看了看，正好对上文俊辉的目光。文俊辉赶紧伸手跟他打招呼，全圆佑也向他挥手，不太睁的开眼睛，但是是在笑。又在笑，笑起来就是傻猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩从隔间出来洗手的时候看见文俊辉在冲着窗外傻笑，他疑惑的看过去，文俊辉听见水声走过来拽着他出卫生间，说明浩你说的对，我的确喜欢全圆佑，我喜欢他喜欢的不得了，我也不知道为什么，可能因为他笑起来看上去有点傻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐明浩投以更加疑惑的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是这样的。文俊辉心想。但是我说不出来，喜欢上他是没办法说清楚为什么的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑在音乐教室的时候看起来很严肃，比他考试的时候看起来还要苦恼一点。因为演奏是一件很严肃的事，他这么说。“我看起来很凶吗？”全圆佑在休息的间歇问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“皱眉头的时候，有点。”文俊辉诚实的回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起，我真的没有生气，俊尼已经做得很好了。”全圆佑的手指叠在一起做拉伸，骨头发出清脆的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉都不知道他是什么时候开始这样给自己起奇奇怪怪的称呼，但是这样听起来很亲，像是很好的朋友，所以文俊辉很满足。虽然他觉得自己其实算不上全圆佑的朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这里好像要跟的更紧凑一点……”全圆佑想事情的时候声音会变得轻飘飘，文俊辉觉得有什么在挠自己的心脏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7:30，周三和周五的放学后，文俊辉开始期待着每一个这样的傍晚，坐得很近，可以闻到全圆佑身上洗衣粉的味道，手指如果不小心碰到一起，他会轻轻捏一下，然后说对不起。全圆佑的手指是有一点凉的。文俊辉又知道了一点关于他的细节。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉贪恋每一个这样仿佛世界上的其他东西都不存在了的瞬间，夕阳，静校铃声，他们踩着金色的楼梯从音乐教室下来，在校门口道别，全圆佑会在那个时候说，明天见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“明天见。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑的短信这样过来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉没有问他什么时候启程，也没有问他明天之后还会不会来学校，自认为很识趣的，文俊辉没有问，你要走了为什么我都不知道。文俊辉认为自己没有问这句话的资格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天演奏结束以后全圆佑变成大红人，文俊辉倒还好，虽然刚刚迎新完的那段时间他们两个一起被叫做钢琴王子，但是后来只有全圆佑会在合唱团演出的时候出来伴奏，所以文俊辉的称号也就没有保留多久。提起那场惊艳四座的四手联弹，女生们大概都会记得那天文俊辉和全圆佑穿的是一黑一白的西装，颁奖仪式的时候他们一起站在主席台后侧阴影里的角落，差不多高的个子，一个人就像是另一个人的影子，全圆佑像是文俊辉的影子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉低头偷偷瞄了一眼全圆佑的鞋跟，然后小声笑着说“这样我好像比你高一点点”。全圆佑也瞄了一眼文俊辉的鞋跟，笑着小声说你这是作弊行为，我怎么可能比你矮，然后使劲挺了挺背。文俊辉憋不住就快笑出声来，全圆佑就轻轻戳他的腰窝，好痒。文俊辉觉得自己一定脸红了，憋笑就算了，这个人怎么用气声讲话，还做这种危险的动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉上前接奖杯的时候，觉得自己的脚步看起来一定是飘的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你俩看上去像是要结婚了一样。”徐明浩点评，“还咬耳朵，真的很暧昧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你有没有给我们拍结婚照。”文俊辉一边把衣服一件一件的折好一边问他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“拍了。”徐明浩扔下一句惊雷就走了，把追上来的文俊辉反手关在在教室里，“今天不用去练琴了吧？快点收完去赶公交，晚了不等你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那张照片是从侧台拍的，礼堂的幕布是红色的丝绒，文俊辉低了一点头，全圆佑在他耳边讲话，为什么他的眼神看起来好像很深情。文俊辉问自己。他不想问徐明浩，因为徐明浩总归会跟他说“还不是因为虚焦了”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迎新会结束以后，文俊辉和全圆佑的关系并没有变得多紧密。因为全圆佑真的很忙，他要做电视台的剪辑，要练琴，要做题，全圆佑有自己的朋友，他看起来和谁关系都一般，但是又和谁都关系很好。本来就是女生多的文科班，他身边好像总是有很多女孩子围着。全圆佑没有接受任何一个女生的表白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“女生喜欢全圆佑而不是你的理由就是，”徐明浩把练习册拍在文俊辉毛茸茸的脑袋上，“她们说全圆佑好帅的时候，你会说我也觉得他好帅。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉晨读的时候在想今天全圆佑什么时候来，他说要找教务处那边办手续和证明，确保自己不参加高考也能拿到毕业证。那大概用不了多久就要走了吧，文俊辉想，应该没机会找他吃午饭了。文俊辉抱着二十多本练习册，突然觉得自己这样冷静似乎有点反常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而徐明浩抱着另外二十多本练习册叫他：“俊辉，全圆佑找你。”他的心率一下子就升高了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑拿着一瓶东方树叶的绿茶站在教室门口，没有穿校服，穿着白色的衬衫和西装裤，和高二的时候穿的那身一样。文俊辉看他这样穿，恍然隔世，好像是一副我不属于这里的姿态回来的，好像是在说我总是要走的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“收作业辛苦了。”全圆佑看着他手里的练习册说，“我在学校门口买的，冰的。”他把湿漉漉的瓶子贴在文俊辉的侧颈，好凉。文俊辉用脸颊夹住了，说圆佑既然来了就帮我把练习册送到文综办公室吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他果然出现了一下就走了，和前一天说好的一样，文俊辉说你来学校了要记得来看我，他真的看了看自己就走了。文俊辉在跑操的时候看见全圆佑从教务处办公室出来，没有看到自己这边，于是在原地看了全圆佑的背影很久，看着他走出校门上了车，文俊辉想，这会不会是自己最后一次见全圆佑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是马上文俊辉也不怎么去学校了，因为他选了艺考，不过是去考空乘，没有那么辛苦。不像徐明浩，一天到晚的在画室里就出不来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高考前一个月的时候，学校通知大家回校拍毕业照。文俊辉没有想到全圆佑也会来。按班级分的站位，自己大概会站在最后一排。排队的时候他看见全圆佑也站在队伍的最尾，本来以为可以站一起，结果排出来的位置两个人中间隔了各自班的所有男生，远到放不进同一个取景框。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉倒没有什么特别遗憾的，他有徐明浩拍的“结婚照”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑又是急匆匆赶着要走，但是拍完集体照之后还是有不少女生拉着他拍合影。文俊辉回到班里把那件有全班同学签名的校服拿下来去找他，跟他说未来的大明星给我签个名吧。全圆佑说好，说你的校服只有校徽这里有位置了，文俊辉说你就签在那里吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉是刻意留了一个位置在那里的，那里是胸口嘛，左边最靠近心脏的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑走的时候是月初，5号，文俊辉在朋友圈看见他跟家里的猫告别。因为知道他家在哪里，文俊辉那几天晚饭后总是去那里散步，是在想，如果能偶遇到的话，那就跟他表白好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那片街区的装潢都是欧式的，夜里的光昏黄，车少的时候仿佛是另一个国家。文俊辉走在路灯下的时候会抬头看，在想这些亮着的窗户哪一扇是他的，会传出来钢琴声吗，是不是还是德彪西的月光。文俊辉觉得自己一点也不懂全圆佑，他好像从来没有问过，你为什么喜欢那首曲子，你在空旷无人的礼堂弹钢琴的时候会感到孤独吗，我在台下看你的时候，你会不会开心一点，无论如何我希望你开心一点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉没有遇到全圆佑，文俊辉失去了他最后表白的机会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑的大学入学想来是顺利的，文俊辉也一样。等他再次出现在朋友圈，就是自己的名字出现在奖学金榜首的照片了。韩文，文俊辉看不懂，但是他学会了用韩语念全圆佑的名字，听起来深沉很多，不像中文发音，是清亮又有点可爱的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉想了很久要如何让自己的感情熄灭，但是无论如何努力，最后都显得很徒劳。有人说17岁的时候不要爱上什么人，文俊辉16岁的时候还不以为然。大学的时候他在男生很多的学校里，交过女朋友，在学校的琴房陪她练校园歌手大赛曲目的时候，试着弹过德彪西的月光。文俊辉的琴声没有那么清冷，这架琴的音也不准，文俊辉想，这可能是唯一和他弹的月光像的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你心里有忘不掉的人吧。”那个女孩说，“你的手机壳里面有张纸条，上次它沾到水我帮你擦的时候不小心打开看到的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉一下子很紧张，心想如果她真的去加了那个微信号怎么办，会不会把已经很久不联系的人吓一跳。可是她继续说了，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“其实，我没敢看，你也不希望别人看到吧。那个纸条正面有写字吧，背面是谱子，我没有翻开。那天正好在钢琴边我就标了一下音去按了按，我不会弹钢琴，但是也听得出来那是《梁祝》。那是你很珍贵的东西吧，那个纸条？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉不知道该如何回答，他想起自己拿到那张纸条的时候，也是在钢琴上把那段旋律弹出来。那天是一个月亮很亮的晚上，他刚刚加了全圆佑的微信，把消息在对话框里删了又删，也没有问出那句，“为什么是《梁祝》的谱子呢？”为什么，大概是没有为什么的吧，这大概就是随便的一张谱子而已，反正也是名曲。过去四年了，文俊辉突然释然了，而他抬起头看见女孩眼角的眼泪，又无可控制的感到酸楚。原来恋爱中的人都是傻瓜吗，那个是没有意义的，但是恋爱中的人会觉得什么都有意义。文俊辉没有解释，只是点了点头，说对不起，我好像没办法做到很爱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>“所以你们后来真的没有再见过面？”金珉奎听完一长串的故事，露出了和当年徐明浩一样不可置信的眼神，“你也没有再去找过他吗？你们住的都那么近真的一次没有碰到？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有。”文俊辉把金珉奎借给自己的外套裹紧了一点，一点零八分，金珉奎来的太早了，于是听他讲了好多废话。“我不是一直在首都机场这边吗，机场这种他一年要来至少四次的地方，我都没有见过他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉在想毕业的留言册，当年还流行这种东西的时候，有人给他的留言是“千山万水总相逢”。这句话好土，可是文俊辉很喜欢它，虽然网络总是让人觉得毕业也不是真正的离别，可是文俊辉知道有些人是真的不会再见到了。但他还是期待有一天，有一天，在早高峰的地铁上，机场的摆渡车上，他家小区门口那条很适合散步的路上，一定可以遇见的，就像是那次他在楼上向下看，全圆佑正好抬头一样，文俊辉始终觉得命运不会书写的太残忍，但是命运看起来好像总是对他很好，又告诉他全都是骗人的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千山万水总相逢，现在看起来不过是假话一条。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉甚至在樱花开得很好的时候，借着工作机会去过一次韩国，特地去了他大学的门口，那时候全圆佑还没有毕业，文俊辉站在校门口看着学生进进出出，没忍住翻了翻自己的通讯录拨了个电话过去，国内的电话，是很多年前存下来的，文俊辉没有他在韩国用的号码。那通电话拨通了，但是接的是一个不认识的人。文俊辉最后也没把那个名片删掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拿起手机里去年那个时节全圆佑在朋友圈发的照片，顺着他走过的那条路去看樱花。文俊辉觉得自己的人生好像总是在纪念着一些没有意义的东西，可是他还是在这样的情节中得到满足，因为，因为是在走他走过的路，这样也是一种靠近他的方式吧，春天，陈旧的感情和花一起复苏，文俊辉在回国的航班上不小心睡着了，醒来飞机正在云上，日暮时分云是紫色的，文俊辉恍惚间以为自己回到了高二的音乐教室，他趴在钢琴上一不小心睡着了，醒来的时候身边有另一个人，他用微凉的手指捏捏自己，说俊尼快醒来练琴了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果是这样放不下的话，不如你去见见他。”金珉奎这样说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉把衣服放下来，说这么多年了我早就默认我们不会有任何交集了。全圆佑毕业以后还是留在韩国那边，文俊辉都不知道他具体是在做什么工作，只是偶尔在朋友圈分享曲子，会在创作者的名字里看到他的名字，是在作曲吗。文俊辉把曲子放出来，好像的确是他会写出来的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉穿过空旷的机场等候大厅去卫生间，航班信息播报声响起，说2:00飞往首尔的飞机会在一个小时后以后起飞。路过vip候机室的时候听见里面在放音乐，是《梁祝》，小提琴演奏版。文俊辉没来由的觉得心脏抽痛，刚刚在那里也是不知道突然想到了什么才和后辈提起自己陈年的单恋故事，今天的夜班好像太过于沉重，是因为下过雨吗，四月总是这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从卫生间出来的时候文俊辉看见金珉奎站在卫生间门外，一脸焦急地等着他，一看到他出来就把手机屏幕往他眼前凑，他下意识的躲，却看见屏幕上显示的旅客信息卡，写的是全圆佑的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是什么时……”他一句话还没问完，就被金珉奎推着往外走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你快去海关，五分钟前办的登记手续现在应该在疫检，再晚就见不到了，可能就真的见不到了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉脑子一嗡，而后他听见了久违的风声，是自己在跑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“快一点！”金珉奎在后面大声喊。他仿佛听见六年前的五月，徐明浩在空无一人的教室外面边盯着楼下边冲他大叫，“你再不把校服拿下来全圆佑就要走了，你知道他今天要赶飞机吧！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从候机大厅到海关要走15分钟左右，文俊辉觉得自己应该能够比疫检更快，他很多年没有这样跑，还穿的是不太舒服的皮鞋。在呼啸的声音里文俊辉在想如果真的见到了要说什么，仅仅是想到那个场景他就觉得自己还不如停下来不去了，就当是没见过，不知道，错过了，反正已经错过很多年了。可是如果不见就真的见不到了，于是文俊辉还在跑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉路过二层的登机口时，外面的停机坪上闪烁的光像是星星，登机口没有开灯，他像是跑在没有人的荒野上。文俊辉在想他要说什么，他要说，全圆佑，你知不知道，这么多年我都在梦里无数次的回到那个教室，它好像是我的锚，在我不知道去哪里的时候就沉到那天下午，夕阳，睡美人组曲，洗衣液的味道，还有你的手指的温度，那首曲子像是我的梦魇一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我去听《梁祝》的演奏会的时候问我当时的恋人，他们化的蝴蝶为什么不是紫色，她一脸奇怪的看着我。为什么要是紫色，因为你喜欢紫色，你把微信号写在梁祝的谱子上给我，所以我世界里所有的蝴蝶都变成那天夕阳的颜色。我也知道了我的灵魂永远会在不知道什么时候不受我控制的回到那里，回到那天你站在窗边吹风的时候，你说“我们现在开始吧”。我不知道你和我之间的缘分其实是不是在那天演奏完以后就结束了，但是我的喜欢好像开始了就不会结束。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全圆佑，怎么办，你还记不记得我，你最好把我忘了，这样我好像才不会痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉把没有呼吸阀的口罩摘了，通道里不流动的风灌进来，他的喉咙好痛，是跑一千米的时候充血的感觉。都已经在机场工作了，为什么还是见不到，还是要这样努力的追。难道自己也是在空港等航船吗，全圆佑是永远不会停靠在空港的航船吗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉停下来，他在海关的安检口看见那个黑色的身影。那个身影一看就是全圆佑。文俊辉也没有想到自己一眼就认得出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这么多年了，他为什么还是这么瘦，只是肩膀有变宽一点点。他正在把笔记本电脑从包里拿出来，现在在取脖子上的耳机。手还是缩在袖子里，框架眼镜还是黑色的细边框，带着好大的黑色口罩，文俊辉看不见他的脸，但是看得见他的眼睛。那双眼睛和他记忆里的那双重叠起来，全圆佑好像一点也没有变。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉在这个瞬间明白，他对全圆佑的喜欢也一点都没变。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“全——圆——佑——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉用他最大的声音喊出来，好像要把肺里的空气全部倒出来一样。他站在离海关十米的警戒线边上，使劲的向那边招手。口罩都摘下来了，他会认得我吗，他还认识我吗。文俊辉只是招手，他脑子里的词消失的一干二净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>行李箱从传送带的一头进去了，全圆佑转过来定定的看了一会，眼神看起来是有些迷茫的，文俊辉觉得自己马上就要哭了。但是好像又不是，像是认出来是谁一样，他也向他招了招手，然后没有说任何话就转过身去了，因为海关的面部识别系统亮了绿灯。文俊辉在警戒线外看着他过了指纹识别的安全门，看着他又举起手来挥了挥，然后彻底看不见了，和那天他走的时候一样，一模一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>机场的登记播报又在响，前往首尔的航班就要起飞了，请乘客到登机口有序登机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>文俊辉站在原地久久没有动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拿起口罩重新扣回脸上，觉得哪里好像有点不对劲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抬手摸了一把，是湿的，好凉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完是觉得很不好意思打cptag</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>